Question: To get to school each morning, Ben takes a scooter 12.58 kilometers and a horse 1.34 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 36.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Ben's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Ben travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Ben travels 13.92 kilometers in total.